Krelliath
The man known by many names by all but only by a few by the moniker "Krelliath" is a strange man as put in the briefest and most succinct of words. Preferring to dress in the usual darker gray drab of the Sith Empire, he is an intimidating figure at first glance with mask and his heavily armored physique being the first to make impression to a casual viewer's initial Inspection. When approached, however, many realize that his outward appearance does not reflect his inward self in the slightest, and a more philosophical few might muse that he carries less in common with his usual surroundings within the Sith Empire and moreso with the glass of water he so fervently gazes into: not only calm, collected, curious, and honest, but also, like the waters, hiding many things beneath the surface that might better be left undisturbed or perhaps sought after. Eloquent with his speech and slow to anger in most scenarios, the man seems to be a friend to all, offering advice, aid, and contemplation to all who might seek it, but not in the way they might suppose. After long discourse, those on the opposite end of the conversation might realize that this man does not assist others in a way that forces him into confrontation with their vices and regrets, but rather maneuvers himself into a position where they could expose them for themselves and he might stand beside them to face what they despise most. Wanderer is an anomaly within the Empire he resides in, many times foregoing the usual blanket of raw emotions that many Sith seem to favor in the aim of peace, self control, and purposed emotional response. This has oft times earned him the moniker of "Jedi" and as such earned the ire of many of the Empire's more staunch patriots, especially those of the Sith Order. Oddly enough, however, he is more than capable of disarming most if not all conflict that comes his way with exchanged words and tactful approach to these situations. Few have ever seen him angered, and fewer still have ever seen him fight, though those who have instantly recognize the reason he maintains such careful control of the emotions other Sith let fly so rampantly. Early Life A Light Amidst The Darkness Guide to the Lost and Sage to the Weary Family Gained and Lost Trivia * "Krelliath" Irasinas is the the name most commonly attributed as the man's actual name and is the one that appears within Imperial databanks if he could be traced, but only a select few, namely his former "Master" Darth Trexius and Darth Lagit Kveikur, know his actual one. * All who speak with the man are, after a short while, given a name by him that he always refers to them as in place of their actual name. Any that he calls by their actual name is a sign of great respect and admiration by the man and also signals a sign of deeper affection than he carries for most others. * Few have seen his face, and those who have note its remarkably scarred exterior. He does not show his face merely to hide himself (although he does harbor a small feeling of shame of its appearance) but simply because, while those he talks to always ask questions related to it or skirt about the issue in an indirect way of gaining sight of it, no one actually ever directly asks to see it. * Wanderer as such greatly respects any who ask directly as he views them as upholding the highest virtues of integrity and honesty, two values rarely seen within the Empire. * OOC: Krell has come into contact with so many people that I have had to friend almost everyone he has met and add a comment with their Krell-given name. The list is about 30+ names as of the time of making this post. Category:Empire Category:Guild Characters